grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stone Queen
Grim Tales: The Stone Queen is the fourth installment in the ''Grim Tales ''series by Elephant Games. Anna is running out of gas just as the car reaches Stoneville, a mining town with a legend of the Stone Queen protecting the miners. Coincidentally, her nephew happens to be in town. But why all the mines are closed and people are turned into stone. Anna must discover the truth before things get out of control. __TOC__ Plot Anna is at the town of Stoneville looking for gas when she sees a girl is turned into stone by a mysterious woman. To find an answer, she explores the town and learns that her nephew, Brandon is also in Stoneville. Anna finds him unconscious in a hospital with his uncle, Oliver who explains everything to her. He was a mayor until Dennis Sheldon appeared and claimed his rights to property and mines in Stoneville. Brandon tried to stop Sheldon who planned to demolish the town. After Sheldon shot Brandon, the Stone Queen appeared and turned everyone in town into stone. To help Brandon and the town, Anna decides to go to the Stone Kingdom to meet Stone Queen. In Stone Kingdom, Anna is trapped in the underground tomb by Stone Queen. After escaping her wrath, Anna explores the city and manages to enter the palace. The Stone Queen promises to turn the town back to normal if Anna saves her sweetheart who turns out to be Brandon. Anna has to find a flower of life, the mysterious flower hidden in the old city as its pollen is the important ingredient for Brandon's potion. With the help of the Stone Kingdom citizens, Anna finds a way to the old city where she meets the ghost of Harmony, mother of the Stone Queen. She warned Anna not to take the flower for herself because it is the center of the kingdom. If she does, she could endanger the entire city. After saving him, Brandon and Stone Queen reunite, but their joy doesn't last long when Sheldon appears and takes the flower of life to make the immortality potion. What he doesn't know is if the person outside the Stone Kingdom takes the flower, the person will become the part of flower essence and the flower will turn into the enchanted animals. Anna successfully neutralizes the animals and collects the petals while Sheldon falls to his death. Anna restores the flower and saves the day. Oliver resumes his post and the mayor of Stoneville. Brandon and Stone Queen are happily reunited. Bonus Chapter The happiness of Brandon and Stone Queen is cut short when Stone Queen's brother appears and captures Stone Queen. To help her, Anna and Brandon follow them to the Stone Kingdom where one of the golem guards is destroying the palace. Queen Harmony explains that her son was a kind boy, but he was changed after returning from the deep caves. He tried to overthrow is father but he couldn't defeat the Stone King. He was imprisoned with dark golem guards in the deepest part of the kingdom. Queen Harmony asks Anna to save her son. Anna searches the town and learns that the prince is possessed by Orokh, the demon of envy and anger sealed in a black stone. To rescue the Stone Queen and her brother, Anna neutralizes the golem guards and destroys the black stone, freeing the prince from Orokh's possession. Characters * Anna: Brandon's aunt whose car runs out of gas in front of Stoneville. * Stone Queen: Stoneville's protector who is now out for revenge. * Brandon Gray: Anna's nephew who happens to be in the town. * Oliver Gray: Brandon's uncle and former mayor of Stoneville. * Dennis Sheldon: genius scientist, notorious businessman and the current mayor of Stoneville. * Queen Harmony: Stone Queen's mother. * Stone Queen's brother (bonus chapter): a prince who was imprisoned a long time ago. Trivia * This is the first game Anna doesn't have to go through anyone's "memories". * Sadly, Brandon and Stone Queen later break up because of their differences. Category:Games